


Her New Project

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fever, Hospitals, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Lieutenant Jones is stuck in bed with a high fever, Emma takes care of him.





	Her New Project

Visiting a hospital of injured sailors was not what Crown Princesses usually did, but Emma was no usual Crown Princess. She had taken it upon herself to get the royal family more involved with the people. She felt that for too long they’d sat in their palace and watched while the people fought their battles, so she’d decided it was time to visit the hospitals and thank the men and their families.

She knew it would be difficult and harrowing to face those who had lost limbs and seen traumatic things in the name of duty but she strongly felt that they’d been locked up in hospitals and ignored for too long. These people, these men, were still human and deserved recognition for their sacrifice. She’d also begun to set up training courses for those who were too injured to serve again but who wanted to retrain and continue working as a civilian instead.

“These men are all from the same ship, the Jewel of the Realm.“ her guide, Dr. Whale, said as they entered a ward.

“What happened to the ship?“ Emma asked as she glanced at the men who were heavily bandaged and missing limbs.

“The enemy used cannonballs to blow holes into her hull and then threw explosives to kill any survivors. Only the men in this room survived out of a crew of thirty.” Dr. Whale explained quietly.

Emma swallowed a little and nodded, glancing around again. Her eyes fell on a dark haired man who lay on a bed beside the window. His skin was flushed and he was shaking with fever, sweat rolling down his face.

“When was this man last examined?” Emma asked, making her way over to the bed.

“The nurses do their best to look after as many as they can.“ Dr. Whale replied.

“And this man? When did they last look after him?“ Emma prompted, beginning to remove her gloves.

“I don’t know, I can find out.“ Dr. Whale offered, following her to the bed, “Don’t touch him, Your Highness.“

Emma frowned and continued to remove her lace gloves, “This man fought for my kingdom, I won’t leave him to suffer when I can aide him.” she said, rolling up her sleeves and reaching for a towel and a jug of water.

“Princess-“ Dr. Whale started, unsure how to make the royal stop.

“Find a nurse.“ Emma ordered without looking back, her sights firmly set on the wounded sailor on the bed.

Dr. Whale sighed and nodded to himself, quickly walking away to find a nurse.

Emma dipped the small towel into the cool jug of water and carefully rung it out before she lay it on the man’s forehead, “There, that should help.” she said gently.

She wiped her wet hands on her dress and looked at the man’s bedside table where his medical notes rested. She picked them up and leafed through them, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“So you’re a Lieutenant then, hmm? I’ve met plenty of Captains and Admirals but never a Lieutenant.“ she murmured softly, “I’m sorry to meet you like this, I imagine that you look very smart in your uniform.“

“Liam!“ the Lieutenant cried out, beginning to thrash as fever dreams gripped him.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant Jones, you’re not alone.“ she soothed, reaching out and taking his right hand in hers. She looked over at his bandaged left arm and just thinking about the pain he must be in brought tears to her eyes.

“I won’t leave, not until you’re well again.“ she decided with a slight smile, “Congratulations Lieutenant, you’re my new project.“

 

\---

 

Emma visited the hospital every day for two weeks and spent hours learning from the nurses and spending time with the feverish Lieutenant. He occasionally had moments of lucidity but she’d yet to get any sense out of him. She hoped that he wouldn’t be like the poor unfortunate souls who were driven mad with the traumas they’d seen.

She took time to check on every man in the ward, talking to those who were conscious and checking for infection on those who weren’t. The nurses were grateful for her help, but Dr. Whale had protested her actions on a number of occasions.

“It’s just not right!“ he’d argued, “Royalty shouldn’t be serving commoners!“

“Would you prefer that I left, Doctor? Would you prefer that I returned to my palace and left your understaffed hospital to struggle with another ward of men?“ Emma had hissed in response.

Dr. Whale’s opinion on the matter hadn’t changed but Emma had taken to ignoring him. She could see the good that her actions were doing and she wasn’t going to stop just because one man had an issue with her status.

 

\---

 

It was on her fourteenth day at the hospital that the Lieutenant’s fever finally broke. He remained asleep, but his temperature began to slip lower and lower as his body finally beat the infection. She checked on him a couple of times throughout the day but mostly left him to rest, spending time with some of the other men instead.

As she gathered her things to leave for the day, she returned to the ward and to the Lieutenant. His eyes were open and clear of fever and he’d propped himself up to watch the sunset out of the window.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Jones.“ she greeted with a smile.

“Captain Jones.“ he corrected her sharply.

Emma frowned a little in confusion, “I was under the impression that your rank was Lieutenant.”

“It was, but my brother is dead, so that makes me Captain of the Jewel of the Realm.“ the man replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the window.

“We were unable to retrieve your ship before she sunk, Captain.“ Emma explained gently, “But I’m sure that my father would be more than willing to install you as Captain on another vessel in our fleet.“

“Your father?“ he repeated before his eyes widened, “You’re the Crown Princess?“

“I am.“ Emma confirmed with a smile, “I hope that isn’t a problem. Some men take issue with me being here.“

“It’s the opposite of a problem, it’s an honour.“ he admitted softly, “My name is Killian, may I use your name?“

“Of course, Killian.“ Emma replied, “I’ve been your nurse for the past two weeks, you may call me by my first name.“

Killian blushed a little, his earlier anger and coldness towards her disappearing fast, “I appreciate the time you’ve spent with me, Emma.” he said, “But I fear that I’m hardly worth your time at all.”

“Don’t be so negative, of course you’re worth my time.“ Emma assured with a warm smile, “You’ve still got a long way to go before you’re well enough to be released from this hospital so I hope that I’ll be able to spend more time with you.“

“I’d like that very much.“ Killian admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Killian.“ Emma said with a nod and a smile before she made her way out of the ward, stopping briefly in the corridor to glance back at him before she was gone.

Killian kept his eyes fixed on her as she left, seeming to take all of the warmth and light in the room with her. He’d only seen her and spoken with her for all of ten minutes but he knew straight away that he was in love with her.


End file.
